


i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by lachance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Лея никогда не видела око бури.





	i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> Рефренс - "Лея, принцесса Альдераана".

Она сидела на перилах на втором этаже клуба и болтала ногами в воздухе. Лиловые волосы, драные джинсы — то ли панкушка, то ли дитя цветов, не разобрать.

Лея все-таки расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу рубашки — было душно, шумно, накурено. И все равно лучше, чем в казарме, где в женских и мужских спальнях одинаково несет нестиранной формой и машинным маслом. Летные курсы — почище, чем пехота, но все еще грязное дело. Узкие комнатушки на пять-шесть девчонок, ранние вылеты, куратор на первом курсе учила стягивать грудь, потому что ремень при неграмотном распределении нагрузки может проломить вам ребра. А рассчитана нагрузка на мужчин.

Лея пробилась к стойке, помахала рукой в воздухе — пару пива, да... Их расквартировали на два дня перед новыми сборами — теперь уже в военную авиацию. Теперь уже по-взрослому.

Тугой воротничок все равно жал, она расстегнула еще пуговицу. Соседка предлагала свое платье, но она отказалась. Чувствовала себя глупо. Сняла форму, осталась в белой рубашке, нашла гражданские брюки на дне чемодана. Сойдет.

Когда она оглянулась на второй этаж, панкушки уже не было.

Музыка ей не нравилась, но она покачивалась все равно — так просто получалось. Это как коленный рефлекс. Или судорога от удара током. После первого бокала стало хорошо. Соседка — местная — долго говорила, что здесь лучшее пиво в городе — не так, правда, велика конкуренция, когда баров на весь городок два или три.

Она отставила бокал и жестом попросила повторить. Полезла было за кошельком, но на стойку рядом легла белая ладонь в россыпи колец с зажатой в пальцах купюрой:

— Я угощаю. Нравятся мои волосы?

Так она встретила Эмилин.

*

Лея не умела танцевать. Ее не учили танцам. Ее учили летать.

— Все военные такие негибкие? — Эмилин легко подтолкнула ее, удерживая за руку, и Лея не сразу поняла, что ей нужно сделать. — Мне-то казалось...

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Рубашка, — она постучала пальцем по ее плечу, — я этот крой сто раз видела. Все хорошенькие парни в таких ходят. И девчонки. Особенно девчонки. Обопрись на мою руку.

Лея послушно прогнулась, откидываясь на ее ладонь, и Эмилин снова прижала ее к груди. Они танцевали не в ритм, не в такт, чудом не врезались в соседние пары. Волосы у Эмилин были окрашены кое-как — среди лиловых прядей угадывались русые, видимо, ее собственные. Лицо узкое, слишком строгое для смеющегося голоса. Грудь под футболкой — маленькая и острая, и белья она не носила.

Лея не сказать что любила... такое. В казармах между девушками случалось разное, она в этом никогда не участвовала — она боялась. Когда работаешь с кем-то на такой высоте, в перегрузках, в многодневных тяжелых перегонах, где есть только ты, напарница и облака под крылом — нельзя в нее немного не влюбиться, нельзя не смотреть на нее так, что губы запекаются и жар в животе закипает под формой. Но потом вы обе опускаетесь на землю и все либо заканчивается, либо может стоить жизни в следующий вылет вам обеим.

— Я здесь на два дня, — Лее почему-то важно было сказать это.

— Да мне все равно, куколка. Я тебя поцелую, хорошо?

Целовалась она потрясающе.

*

Соседка не предупреждала, что это гей-клуб.

— Еще выпьешь?

— Не-а, — Лея расстегивала третью пуговицу, было так жарко — хотелось раздеться совсем. Кто-то врезался в нее локтем и сорвано извинился прямо в ухо, приобняв за талию. Музыка замедлялась, перешла куда-то на конец восьмидесятых: «Я не знаю, почему ты мне нравишься». Эмилин легко потянула ее к себе на колени в лаунже, кроме них — всего одна пара за далеким столиком, остальные предпочитали танцевать.

Штормило так, что пришлось опереться ладонью над головой Эмилин.

— Ты мало пьешь, а, куколка?

— Не называй меня так, — Лея сдавленно попросила на ухо, пытаясь сесть устойчиво. Ноги у Эмилин были худые, костлявые.

— Прости. Ты мне нравишься, — она проговорила в ответ, легко прихватывая губами мочку уха. Где-то далеко, в другой галактике, на первом этаже забитого прокуренного клуба так и звучало: «Я становлюсь такой эмоциональной, когда думаю о тебе». — Как тебя зовут?

Лея не выдержала — рассмеялась. И тут же едва не согнулась пополам, когда тошнота подступила к горлу.

— Лея. Отведи меня на воздух.

Эмилин разочарованно убрала ладонь с ее колена.

*

Долго стояла, согнувшись, упираясь ладонью в стену, но ничего так и не произошло. Перед глазами было мутно. Эмилин мялась рядом, кутаясь в слишком легкую неоновую куртку, даже лиловые волосы казались блеклыми. Из клуба доносилась музыка, но обратно совсем не хотелось.

Эмилин поежилась, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Может, пойдем, покурим?

— Я не курю.

— Да нет же, глупышка. Травы.

Лея зажмурилась. Немного разрывало — хотелось вернуться в казарму, хотелось целоваться, хотелось напомнить себе о необходимости не делать глупостей. Хотелось целоваться. Она сама прижалась боком, подставляясь под руку, и высокая Эмилин легко приобняла ее за плечи, укутала в свою куртку.

— Ты красавица. Как тебя занесло в Академию? — Эмилин шагала вперед по пустой улице, ветром перед ними сухую листву закручивало в миниатюрные смерчи. Если такой вырастает прямо перед тобой посреди еще минуту назад ясного неба — можно отпустить штурвал и начать молиться. Лея выбиралась из такого — дважды. Чудом заканчивала маневр, проходила мимо, чувствовала себя так, будто сама смерть потрепала только что крылья ее самолета и отступила — пока что.

Лея никогда не видела око бури.

— С детства хотела стать пилотом.

— Лжешь.

— Что? — она рассмеялась неловко. — Нет, правда. Я видела много пилотов в детстве, они казались такими храбрыми.

— Ты выросла в военном городке?

— Нет, я... Да, — она оборвала сама себя, — я выросла в военном городке.

В войну их бомбили каждую неделю. В саду ее матери было бомбоубежище — нора хоббита, обшитая толстым листовым металлом изнутри. Звуки с земли доносились как-то глухо, будто она прижала к каждому уху по ракушке. 

Эмилин посмотрела на нее задумчиво, потом усмехнулась.

— Милая обманщица. Давай, мы почти пришли.

*

Квартира была съемной, это Лея сразу поняла. Слишком пусто, слишком чисто, слишком утилитарно. Койка, стол, пепельница на окне. Одинокая полупустая бутылка на тумбочке.

— Погоди, где-то тут было припрятано пиво. Будешь пиво?

— Мы же собирались курить? — Лея скинула туфли и забралась с ногами на постель, потому что больше было некуда. Голова прояснялась медленно, и не хотелось, чтобы прояснялась до конца. После третьего бокала все стало казаться таким простым: Эмилин целует ее, Эмилин гладит ее по спине сквозь рубашку, Эмилин ведет ее к себе, предлагает травы и пива, и видимо трахнуться. Ничего особенного.

Она инстинктивно сжала бедра и нервно погладила руками собственные колени. А потом благодарно приняла бутылку.

— Просто пара глотков, пока я забью нам косяк.

— Ты косплеер? — она спросила невпопад, и тут же пожалела об этом. Эмилин обернулась и рассмеялась.

— Что? Нет! Ты о волосах? Никогда не давай соседкам тебя красить.

— Соседкам по...

— Кампусу, — ответила она слишком быстро, — учебному кампусу. Ты раньше не курила?

— Не-а.

И не спала ни с кем. И не пила почти. И не целовалась.

Черт знает, нужно ли об этом было сказать.

Эмилин села на колени на пол у ее ног и принялась раскуривать — сладкий запах ударил в нос, слишком густой, чтобы быть приятным. Потом Эмилин блаженно затянулась и откинула голову, опираясь второй рукой на пол. Майка натянулась на груди, и Лея прилипла взглядом к маленьким острым соскам под черной тканью. Сглотнула слюну.

Эмилин протянула косяк ей.

— Главное, — сказала, — не пытайся затянуться сразу. Позволь дыму просто наполнить твое горло и расслабься.

Лея послушалась. И немедленно закашлялась, чуть не уронив самокрутку.

Эмилин улыбалась.

— Ты привыкнешь. Я научу.

*

— У меня простые запросы, — Эмилин пьяно смеялась, стягивая майку спиной к ней, и Лея липла глазами к линии ее позвоночника, и ничего не могла с этим поделать. — Пара красивых темных глаз. Может быть, меньше, чем пара в наши сложные времена. Я не привередлива.

— Но это же... Буквально кто угодно.

— Ты, например. Ты мне нравишься. Выпьешь еще? — Лея покачала головой. Эмилин посмотрела на нее через плечо и на мгновение остановилась, запустив пальцы в волосы. А потом просто обернулась, так и не надев другую футболку. — Не смущает?

У Леи во рту пересохло, она судорожно помотала головой. Эмилин усмехнулась и положила пальцы на ремень.

— А так? Я не слишком тороплюсь, правда же?

— Чего ты хочешь? — перед глазами было мутно. Она пялилась на белые руки, темные соски, красную полоску чуть выше приспущенного пояса. 

— Это чертовски хороший вопрос, — Эмилин постучала пальцем по подбородку, изображая задумчивость. — Снять с тебя брюки было бы просто отлично. Для начала. Спорить могу, у тебя еще тридцать слоев под этими шмотками. Рубашка, майка, лифчик. И белье какое-нибудь чудовищно пуританское. Но грудь просто восхитительная. Кстати, твоя очередь отвечать.

Лея моргнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Какой был вопрос?

— О том, какие люди тебе нравятся, конечно.

— Мужчины вроде бы, — язык заплетался. Хотелось зажмуриться. Хотелось смотреть во все глаза. — Но я не... Откуда мне знать, если я не пробовала?

Эмилин вскинула брови и промолчала, постукивая пальцами о собственную ладонь. Потом все-таки расстегнула ремень и сбросила джинсы на пол вместе с бельем, легко качнула бедрами, взяла недокуренный косяк из пепельницы. Лея едва могла пошевелиться. Так и пялилась — на узкий поджарый живот, длинные бедра, сильные щиколотки, неожиданно темные волоски на лобке.

— А хотела бы? — наконец спросила Эмилин, вставая прямо над ней. Лея подняла голову, глядя на нее снизу вверх, и медленно кивнула.

Эмилин потушила окурок и встала коленом на постель возле нее, так, что живот оказался на уровне ее лица. Кожа казалась теплой и гладкой. Лея так и пялилась на острую грудь, почти чувствуя, как обхватит соски губами и прикусит ореолу, вбирая в рот. Эмилин мягко улыбалась.

— Поцелуешь?

И Лея послушно поцеловала ее живот, пальцами ныряя на внутреннюю сторону бедра, а второй рукой судорожно рванула петли, пуговицу, майку из-под белой рубашки — Эмилин была права, права во всем.

*

Лея никогда не видела око бури.

На построении их разделяли — на тех, кто пойдет в военную, а кто останется в гражданской авиации. Распределяли по ротам. Дальше каждый командир должен был разделять их на летные пары под себя. Лея надеялась стать командиром в своем отряде. У нее было больше летных часов, чем у кого угодно в этом строю, она... Она не очень удивилась, когда перед ними поставили юного совсем, вчерашнего рядового, рыжего паренька, который наверняка в подметки ей не годился.

Каким-то образом воздух все еще был территорией мужчин.

Она собиралась исправить и это тоже.

Лея стояла, не шелохнувшись, пока объявляли составы рот, она знала все, что дальше — организация, речь, наконец — присяга. Потом можно будет съездить домой, если повезет. Или их сразу направят в расположение штаба, если нет. Время настоящей работы. Наконец-то.

В ожидании она лениво скользила взглядом по рядам напротив, где стояли те, кто остался в гражданке. Разглядывала такие же пустые напряженные лица, как у нее самой, пока взгляд не споткнулся о лиловую макушку. Не веря себе, Лея возвращалась к этому яркому пятну снова и снова, таким неправильным оно казалось в рядах одинакового серого и коричневого, условного, форменного... Соседка по кампусу, сказала Эмилин. Неудачный эксперимент, сказала Эмилин. Все еще не веря, Лея наконец посмотрела ей в лицо.

Поперек любого устава, Эмилин широко ухмыльнулась и помахала ей, а потом прижала ладонь к уху и одними губами произнесла — я тебе позвоню, ага?

Лея даже не поняла, что машинально кивнула прямо на глазах у командующего.

Ветер гонял по плацу крошечные смерчи из желтых листьев, и до них никому не было дела.


End file.
